The Bouquet and the Garter
by Merines Shinku
Summary: Someone once said, if the girl gets the bouquet and the guy gets the garter, they're next in line for marriage... SAY WHAT!


**a/n Hur hur hur... Finally I wrote another Kutau after a long long time... This is post Encore chapter 1, I do not know how the Yukaido wedding will be, nor do I know whether or not will it be told. This is all just my imagination. BUT KUTAU IS OFFICIAL SO KUTAU FTW!!!**

**Warning: Total failure at writing wedding scenes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara... even if I wish for it.

* * *

**

**The Bouquet and the Garter**

"Congratulations!"

Many cheers were heard coming from the crowd, congratulating Sanjou-san and Nikaidou Sensei. Good for them, finally they got married! I can't believe they needed ELEMENTARY students to push them into making the decisions. How hilarious do you think is that?

"Alright! I'm going to throw the bouquet!"

I came to attend the wedding along with Utau, gosh she looks so gorgeous in that bridesmaid's dress. It had a tight bodice and it reached just above her knees. She looks so delicious I could just eat her—Bad thoughts, Kuukai! Bad thoughts!

"Utau! Come on! You don't want to miss the bouquet now do you?!" Hinamori dragged Utau with her as Sanjou-san prepared to throw the bouquet of flowers.

"H-hey, let go! Amu!" Utau attempted to run away but Yuiki had stopped her by blocking her from behind.

"Aww, Utau-chan! What's the fun of watching from the sidelines? You should follow these kinds of events!" Yuiki said cheerfully while pushing Utau, preventing her from running away.

"H-hey! What the hell?!" Aw, Utau's blushing, how cute…

"Ready?!" Sanjou-san called out.

"We're ready!" Hinamori and the rest replied.

"I'm not!" Utau bursted out, "Why should I join this stupid thing?!"

It's called a wedding event, Utau. You're the bridesmaid so you have to join… I chuckled and shook my head.

"Here I go! One, two, THREE!"

Aaaaand the bouquet was sent flying towards the bunch of girls! Wait, where is it? Who caught it?! Hinamori again? Or Yuiki? Or Mashiro even, though Nagi would be delighted to see that. Speaking of which where is that guy?

"ME?!"

Wait, that voice… You're not serious…

"Utau, congrats!" Hinamori cheered happily.

Utau got it. UTAU GOT IT?!

"Who's bride you're planning to be?!" Yuiki asked expectantly.

Oh god… Judging by Hinamori and Tadase's expression they must think she's going to say Ikuto.

"Uhhh…" Utau's eyes darted from side to side.

She's not going to say—

"SHE'S GOING TO BE KUUKAI'S BRIDE OF COURSE!"

S-Sanjou-san!!!

"Uh… I guess…" Utau said cheeks flushed before hiding half of her face with the bouquet in her hands.

SHE SAID IT?!

"…Huh?! Kuukai?!" Hinamori asked surprised, but relief was clearly seen in her eyes.

"How come Kuukai?!" Yuiki asked confused.

"Don't tell me…" Oh, god. They're looking at me… OH GOD THEY'RE LOOKING AT ME!

"YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER?" Hinamori asked.

"They even kissed already!"

"E-ERU!" Oh that angel chara needs to be sent flying back to heaven.

"YOU KISSED?!" Hinamori asked blushing.

"LIKE MOUTH TO MOUTH?!" Yuiki added.

Utau shot me a rescue-me-look. I jumped from my seat and saw something white flying towards me. Huh? What's that? It's frilly and it's round… What IS that? Before I knew it landed on my hand, conveniently.

"KUUKAI!" Utau yelled at me.

"What?"

"Th-tha-that's…" She stuttered pointing at the thing on my palm.

"This? What's this?" I asked dumbly.

"OMG! That's the garter! When a girl gets the bouquet, the one who gets the grater will be the one she's going to marry!" Yuiki said grinning.

"Amu."

"Yes, Rima?"

"I think we need to prepare for another wedding soon." Mashiro said matter-of-factly.

"E-eeeh???"

"Gosh, Amu you're such a ditz! Utau got the bouquet and Kuukai got the garter! That means…?"

"Uh… OH! THEY'RE NEXT IN LINE TO GET MARRIED!" Hinamori, you're pretty slow… Wait…

"???????????????????????????????????????????????????" How can you not scream? I barely passed 14 and I'm next in line already?!

"Stop putting ideas in his head!!!" Utau screamed at the three girls.

"Aww… Don't you want it? You said you want to be his bride!" Yuiki teased her, I never thought that she had it in her to tease people like that.

"Utau-chan, you're not being honest with yourself!" Eru said floating near her mistress.

"SHUT UP!" Utau screamed face red, she's so cute when she blush. It makes her all the more delicious—BAD THOUGHTS KUUKAI! BAD THOUGHTS!

"I didn't think you'd be able to swoon her." Nagi patted my shoulder while smilling.

"Uhh… Ah, ahahaha…"

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? WHEN DID YOU AND KUUKAI HAPPEN???" Hinamori sure likes to scream lately.

"W-well… It happened three days after Nikaidou-san proposed to Sanjou-san…" Utau said not looking at her best friend.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??? Oh gosh! Does Ikuto know?" Hinamori hugged Utau and I smiled at them.

"I-I haven't told him yet…"

"I'm sure he'll be happy, Utau!" Hinamori gave her a heartwarming smile.

"I'll tell him soon…" Utau said smiling.

"Of course! You're getting married after all!" Hinamori said happily.

Utau fell silent then blushed very hardly, "A-AAAAAMUUUUU!!!"

_---After Utau killed Hinamori…---_

"Kuukai… There you are…" Utau's voice filled my ears.

"Hey… Done massacring the ballroom?" I chukled when she glared at me, then she chuckled too.

We stayed in comfortable silence as Utau stood next to me, leaning on my shoulder. We looked at the stars from the balcony as soft music from inside the ballroom played in the background.

"So… we're getting married?"

Utau stiffened and I mentally smacked myself. Smooth Kuukai… Real smooth… How can you ask a girl you just started to date that kind of question? Sure she's your first love and you're her first love, and you both already shared a kiss, despite the teeth bumping and all, but you can't ask her something like that now can you?!

"Maybe…"

"Huh?" I looked at her shocked.

"When you hit 25 ask me again." She said smirking.

I laughed and held her hand, "That's a promise then."

I ignored the wolf whistle from inside the ballroom and gave Utau a peck oh her cheek.

* * *

**a/n Total failure I know... Hopefully I'll do better next time... So long as Kutau is official, I should be able to create more fics. Heck, even if it isn't canon I'll still make them anyways XD LOL I just realized that I didn't give Tadagay any lines xD Well... he's an unimportant being so who cares.**

**Well that's all folks, for now!**

**Toodles.**


End file.
